lgbt_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Homosexuality
Homosexuality is a sexual attraction to the same sex or sexual behaviour between people of the same sex. What is Homosexuality? If you feel attracted in a sexual way to people of the same gender, you are homosexual. You might have committed a sexual act with someone of the same sex, but still be attracted to the opposite sex; that does not make you homosexual. A homosexual person is exclusively attracted to, and exclusively enters long-term relationships with, people of the same sex. Being attracted to both sexes does not make you homosexual, but bisexual instead. Homosexuals are commonly referred to as “gay”, and female homosexuals as “lesbian”. Am I Homosexual? Just because you are homosexual doesn’t mean you’ll know it from the moment you’re born. You might not realise until you are ten, you might not realise until you are sixty or you might not realise at all. If you feel like you may be homosexual, there are a number of ways to tell: * Preferring to hang out with people of the opposite sex. * Acting like a stereotypical person of the opposite sex * Persistent ideas of being the opposite sex. * Cross-dressing. However, not all homosexuals behave in this manner, although many do. For those who don’t, the only legitimate way to tell if you are homosexual is having an inexplicable desire to become as close as possible to someone of the same gender. For more advice on discovering your sexuality ask in the Discussions, under the 'Sexuality' category. Telling People I'm Homosexual So, you’ve realised that you’re homosexual, and you’re no doubt unsure of how to act. Despite how you may feel about this, it is important that you tell somebody. Make sure it’s someone who you know you can trust, and who won’t judge you; if you choose someone who is homophobic, they might insult you and that could be enough to ensure you never come out. You don’t have to make a big scene of it- many homosexuals feel the need to make a big announcement, and are surprised when the reaction is a mere “okay”. You could try to sway the conversation to the point where you can casually mention your homosexuality. Or you could privately tell a friend online if you don’t want to say it face-to-face. In the end, you have to tell someone in whichever way is the most comfortable for you. It will probably be hard, but you must tell someone so that you have someone to talk to. If you keep it to yourself it will come to dominate your thoughts completely. Homosexual Celebrities These celebrities are all openly homosexual. * Jillian Michaels *Neil Patrick Harris *Tim Cook *Lance Bass *Wanda Sykes *George Takei *Wentworth Miller *Jim Parsons *Robin Roberts *MIKA *Ian McKellen Myths and Stereotypes about Homosexuals * All homosexual men are feminine and flamboyant; all lesbians are masculine and rough- this is not true at all. It is undeniable that a large number of homosexuals do show cross-gender characteristics (this is considered to be due to the wiring of the brain), but it is not fair to assume that all homosexuals act in this manner. * Homosexuals (particularly men) are perverts- this stereotype comes from the idea that homosexuality is disgusting, and it has led to many people believing that homosexuals are dirty and perverted. In fact, heterosexuals are just as likely to commit perverted acts or act in a perverted way. * Homosexuals are more likely to get AIDS- AIDS is a disease that can affect anybody, regardless of their sexuality (although it can't be spread by two lesbians). AIDS is not a "gay man's disease". * Homosexuality is a mental illness- this is untrue, although sexuality is most likely biological. However, it is true that homosexuals are more prone to mental illness because of homophobia, pretending to be straight and feeling isolated. Where Can I Get Help? There are a number of places where you can find help and support if you need it: * Discussions page of the LGBT+ Community Hub * Your local LGBT+ group * Being Gay is Okay (under-25s only) * Switchboard * Stonewall Please note that the LGBT+ Community Hub is not responsible for any content on external sites. Gallery JimParsons1.png|Jim Parsons, who played Sheldon in The Big Bang Theory, is openly homosexual. Robin Roberts.png|Robin Roberts, famous newscaster, is an open lesbian. Category:Sexuality